Maudit sois le Destin !
by Lehna
Summary: OS. HPDM. Quand deux personnes tentent de faire renaître un amour caché depuis longtemps, tout le monde n'accepte pas cette situation.


__

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, et pour la première fois c'est un slash, plus précisément un Harry x Draco. Comme beaucoup, j'adore ce couple, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire sur eux, pour changer. La fin est plutôt triste, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

* * *

Maudit sois le Destin !

Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. Après tout, l'Homme n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans l'Univers, et seule sa vanité lui a fait croire qu'il pouvait tout contrôler.

Mais ce n'est qu'un doux rêve, une illusion que l'on prend pour la réalité.

Et quand les yeux se décillent et que la Vérité explose à la figure, qui peut accepter cela sans chanceler ?

Eux aussi se croyaient maîtres de leur destin. Eux aussi pensaient pouvoir envoyé paître tout le reste, leurs noms, leurs familles, leurs amis.

Ils s'étaient aimés autrefois. Cela aurait pu être une belle histoire, sauf qu'aucun n'avait voulu admettre qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose que de la haine entre eux. Après tout, comment passer au-dessus de six ans de haine aussi intense ? Et rien n'aurait été possible entre deux êtres si différents, si diamétralement opposés. Après tout, Potter et Malfoy s'étaient toujours détestés. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser. Un unique baiser, léger comme une plume, un petit baiser papillon volé au détour d'un couloir, dans un petit recoin, avec seulement quelques ombres comme témoins.

Et après ce baiser, la guerre entre eux avait repris de plus belle, encore plus intense, presque… vengeresse. Oui, chacun blâmait l'autre pour ces sentiments interdits cachés au plus profond de leur cœur.

Personne ne s'était douté de cela, sauf peut-être Dumbledore. Après tout, le vieux fou savait tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Et leur regard qu'il posait parfois sur eux semblait rempli de compréhension, et d'un peu de tristesse face à leur attitude.

Mais Dumbledore était mort. Et cela avait marqué la fin de leur haine. Harry était trop pris dans une quête désespérée, et Draco tentait de survivre et de protéger sa mère. Il n'y avait plus le temps de se haïr. De même, cet amour avait été bien enfoui sous des couches de glace et de faux-semblants.

A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient fait ce que l'on attendait d'eux, aussi bien dans leur vie professionnelle que dans leur vie sentimentale. Jamais ils n'avaient tenté de se rebeller ils avaient bien trop à perdre.

Les années passèrent. Ils se croisaient parfois, au Ministère ou dans des réceptions, Ginny aux côtés d'Harry, Astoria avec Draco. On sentait toujours entre eux une certaine froideur, et si tous mettaient cela sur leur forte animosité de jeunesse, eux savaient la vérité. Cette froideur en public n'était que l'expression de leurs regrets.

Quand ils se virent à la gare, chacun avec sa famille, tous deux accompagnant leur progéniture respective, la couche de respectabilité faillit voler en éclats. Mais il leur fallait conserver les apparences. Ils ne s'adressèrent qu'un bref hochement de tête.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent l'amitié de leurs fils, les deux manquèrent s'étouffer. Leurs proches les invitèrent à se montrer raisonnables, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de noms. Mais pour eux, c'était un signe. Si leurs fils pouvaient montrer au grand jour leur amitié, peut-être était-il temps pour eux de révéler ces sentiments enfouis depuis une vingtaine d'années ?

Ils se rencontrèrent, parlèrent, réapprirent à écouter leur cœur. Ils voulurent partir ensemble, quitter l'Angleterre et leurs familles, qui n'auraient sûrement pas compris. Ils se créaient un avenir où ils pourraient être ce qu'ils étaient réellement, au lieu de se cacher derrière leurs masques, ces masques que tous, même leurs proches, leur imposaient. Oui, la vie s'offrait à eux. Un merveilleux rêve les attendait, un rêve qu'ils rendraient réels.

Mais la vie n'est pas rose, elle est plutôt sombre, et le destin se joue des souhaits des Hommes, aussi amoureux soient-ils.

Ils avaient tout planifié. Mais, au dernier moment, tout bascula.

Ils étaient si heureux de se voir qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Harry ne sentit pas le regard interloqué de Ginny posé sur sa nuque. Draco n'entendit pas le cri étouffé d'Astoria. Aucun ne remarqua les deux sorts qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Quand Harry s'effondra sur le sol, Draco le suivit juste après.

Ginny n'avait pas assez de haine, et son sort ne causa qu'un vertige passager à Draco. Mais Astoria avait eu des cousins et des amis parmi les Mangemorts, et elle maîtrisait parfaitement les impardonnables.

Lorsqu'Harry ferma les yeux, il ne les rouvrit pas.

A côté de lui, Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que son bonheur venait de filer sous ses yeux. Mais le rire hystérique d'Astoria et les pleurs de Ginny étaient bien réels.

Alors Draco jeta un stupefix à chacune des femmes et appela les Aurors. D'une voix calme et vide de toutes émotions, il expliqua ce qui s'était passé, omettant tout ce qui avait trait à Harry et lui. A sa demande, les Aurors acceptèrent de ne rien révéler de cette histoire avant qu'il n'ait prévenu les Weasley, les enfants Potter et son fils. Ayant refusé de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, il retourna au froid Manoir Malfoy.

Et là, dans l'entrée, recroquevillé sur le sol froid, Draco se laissa enfin aller et pleura son amour défunt. Et quand ses larmes se furent taries, il maudit le Destin qui s'était joué de lui en lui faisant croire que leur histoire à Harry et lui aurait pu renaître.

_Le livre de la vie est le livre suprême_

_Qu'on ne peut ni fermer ni rouvrir à sa guise_

_Le passage attachant ne s'y lit pas deux fois_

_Mais le feuillet final se tourne de lui-même_

_On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime_

_Et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts._

__

**Alphonse de Lamartine**

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? rien éprouvé ?_

_Laissez quand même une review, ça ne coûte rien, et ça fait toujours plaisir..._


End file.
